You are my Family
by Tiger-chan
Summary: Bran the Broken has been chosen as King and the punishments for Tyrion and Jon Snow have been determined leaving Gendry to himself in the dragon pit until Arya decides they need to talk.


_Be gentle. This was a concept that would just not let me sleep. It hasn't been edited in any way but I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

It was a terrible feeling. Seeing Arya for the first time since Winterfell. When he had heard that she was in Kings Landing when Daenerys had burned the city down, Gendry's heart had momentarily stopped. He hadn't gotten to apologize, was his only thought. Hearing that she had survived, mostly unscathed had him nearly faint with relief.

He had not been surprised to find that she had left when he went looking for her the day after he had asked her to marry him. If anything, it had enforced that she would never come to him for anything other than for her mild curiosities, as she so plainly put it. He would never be enough for Arya Stark.

Now though, seeing her sitting across from him in the Dragon Pit brought all his pain, love, and heartbreak to the surface even though he had tried his best to bury as far as he could. Gendry had other things to focus on other than the love of his life. For example, who would be king and what the punishment would be for Jon Snow.

As they went back and forth, and finally the decision that Brandon Stark would be King and the fate of Tyrion and Jon decided, Gendry let out a sigh as he remained in his seat while the others left.

What was he supposed to do now?

Running a hand through his hair, over his face, Gendry looked up to the skies, almost as if they could answer him.

"Gendry," a voice said softly, surprising the new lord of Storm's End. Shifting his gaze to the woman in front of him, he stumbled to stand up as Arya's presence registered.

"Arya." Her name fell off his lips as if a prayer. "What are you doing still here?"

She didn't respond right away, so Gendry took a moment to look her over. It was the first time he had allowed his gaze to linger, and now he could see the dark circles underneath her eyes. Her appearance seemed tidy and in place however there was a tenseness that didn't exist in her when they were at Winterfell. Her grip on Needle was firm and he could see that her stance seemed stiff as well.

"I wanted a moment to speak with you. I'm not going back to Winterfell," she stated, as if in a rush to get it all out. "I have already spoken with Sansa, now I just need to confirm it with the King, but I plan to sail West of here. To find out what is out there."

As her words registered, Gendry felt a punch to his lungs, and he was vaguely aware that this seemed to be a repetitive feeling he got around her. She was leaving and he couldn't find the right words. He couldn't decide if he wanted to try and convince her to stay or if he were to encourage her on her adventure.

So he settled with, "I see."

Her eyes seemed to skim over his face, and a frustrated look crossed her face before she covered it with the smooth coldness that he has become familiar with.

"Gendry," Arya said softly, as if searching for words to say to him. "I'm sorry that I can't marry you. You are one of the most amazing people that I know, but I can't.

"Don't Arya," Gendry started wanting to cut her off. "You don't need to explain to me. I'm sorry I even asked you to marry. Just leave it alone. Now if you will excuse me."

Gendry had never considered himself a coward before, but it seems that Arya Stark could certainly make him one. Bowing his head to her, Gendry started to walk past her, but immediately stopped when he felt a firm grip on his arm, stopping him from moving forward. He looked down at her small hand, then turned his blue eyes back to her grey, an eyebrow raised.

"Gendry, I'm broken and I need time to find out who Arya Stark is. I spent so long trying to get revenge for my family and had such a strong urge to mark off the names on my list that I couldn't think about anything else. During the time that we were separated, I lost myself," Arya explained, her voice showing more emotion than he had heard in a long time. "I'm sorry for the way I left but I didn't think I was going to survive checking Cersi off my list and I didn't want to leave hopes up in case I didn't come back."

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Gendry turned his eyes back to the sky as if making a prayer. She had always been a fighter. He had seen her scars and knew that whatever she went through while they were separated and turned her into a cold killer.

Turning his eyes back to her, Gendry lifted his hand to cover her hand that was still gripping his arm in a death grip. "That shouldn't have been your choice Arya," he responded gently as he turned to face her, pulling her hand from his arm and holding it between both his hands. He lifted her hand to his mouth and pressed a gentle kiss on it, unable to help himself. "I would have waited for you."

"No Gendry, I couldn't do that to you."

"Not for you to decide Arry."

Arya shifted as if uncomfortable but didn't pull her hand back. "I don't know when I will be back and I won't ask you to wait for me."

"That's fine," he answered, rubbing his thumb over her palm. "You don't have to ask. I could always go with you."

"No. You are Lord of Storm's End now. The people need you and I wasn't lying. I think you would be a wonderful Lord and the people need one of those now more than ever."

He was really starting to hate those words, especially from her. Instead of responding, Gendry leaned forward to rest his forehead against her, his eyes shut. Taking the hand that he was still holding, he pressed it against his chest and sighed. No matter how much she broke his heart, Gendry could still acknowledge that she would always be his family, no matter what.

"Dammit Arry," he muttered. "Fine. Just… Come back once in a while. You will always have a place at Storm's End as long as I am Lord there."

"I make no promises Gendry," she whispered back to him, the tone of relief reflected strongly.

Gently, she squeezed his hand and then pulled it from his embrace. Opening his eyes, Gendry watched as Arya pulled away from him. All at once, he could feel the grief of losing her consume him all over again but he shoved it as far down as he possibly could. Before he could stop himself, he admitted out loud to her, "I love you Arya."

She smiled at him softly then turned around to walk away. "You are my family Gendry," she responded before walking away, leaving the Lord of Storm's End to himself.

Letting out a deep breath, Gendry shoved his hands through his hair again before just staring at the sky.

What was he going to do with her?


End file.
